BrotherHood and XkidsSwitch Sides?
by anime - eVoLVeD
Summary: Summary: This story includes some of my own personal characters and the X-Men crew basically getting used to each as these several new comers come to live in the institute. Of course these characters come with there own special powers and a certain affini
1. The Move In

Summary: This story includes some of my own personal characters and the X-Men crew basically getting used to each as these several new comers come to live in the institute

OK! So this is the second story I have come to put up. I started this story in 2002 and have never finished it; it was always kind of a summer project. Alas, it is summer yet again and here I am to continue my story. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!! D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters or Yusuke Yuramershi or any other mention of Yu Yu Hakusho characters. (Although I definitely wish I did)

Chapter 1

I walked right into Crystals back. "Crys, why'd you stop??"

"We're close, real close." She said checking her MapQuest directions.

"Well that's real nice to know but give me a little warning next time please. Jeez."

"Oh please stop complaining." We rounded the next street corner and came face to face with a large sign 'Xavier's School for the Gifted'.

"Well I know I'll fit in, but you…I'm not so sure about."

"Shut up." She said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She pushed the red call button next to the intercom.

"Hello we're Crystal Cloud and Claire Cloud."

"Oh wonderful," came a female voice, "we've been expecting you." The large gates opened and we slowly made our way to the massive front door. Just as we arrived the door opened. A red haired girl was standing there smiling. "Hi," she extended her arm to Crystal and then to me. "I'm Jean Grey, welcome to the institute."

"Hi and thanks. I'm Crystal and this is my sister Claire." Crys said pointing to me. I looked at this very peppy seeming girl. "Oy" was all I could think. However I smiled politely, guessing this girl had powers too and I didn't wanna tick her off not knowing what they could be.

"Nice to meet you girls. I'll take you guys to see Professor Xavier. It's right down this hallway here." We began to follow her, Crystal slowed down to reach my pace.

"Listen I know you don't always have the easiest time getting close to people but, let's give them a chance, k?

"I'm already adjusted" I whispered back. "It'll be just like home where I can't touch anyone" Crys sighed and looked towards her right. She caught glances with a girls eyes staring back at her. She had two streaks of white as bangs and short brown hair. Something about her looked crazy familiar. Crystal turned my head to not be rude, as she started to follow.

"So you don't know me anymore."

I turned around, Crys did the same. Crystal laughed "To be honest the voice does sound a bit familiar and something about you is all over familiar bu-" I cut her off

"Marie?!" I was shocked "Is that really you?"

"See true blood never forgets."

"Marie, as in little Marie. Aunt Destiny's, Marie??" Crystal asked

"One in the same," She replied.

"I can't believe it. What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in three years." I asked in bewilderment.

"That's just about as long as I've been here"

"Any my how things change" I said touching her hair. She laughed. Jean cleared her throat. I had forgotten she was there.

"So you guys are cousins?" She asked.

"Yeah, well Crystal is my half cousin, but cousin none the less." I smiled.

"Well," Jean interjected again." You're welcome to come with us to visit the professor."

"Sure, I'll tag along." We finally made our way down the hall to another large door where Jean knocked.

"Come in." said a man's voice. We walked into the room and I was shocked. Sitting there was Mr. Logan and Mrs. Oruro and Robin, their daughter and her cousin Evan.

"Robs, how long have you been here."

She chuckled. "We got here about twenty minutes ago. We drove up." I looked to Mr. Logan.

"Don't look at me kid, I offered to drive you guys up here but your mom said you two had already left."

"Yeah she sent us on a train, and we didn't even know where we were going." My face fell from shock to anger. 'Thanks a lot mom.' I thought to myself.

"Wait Logan, I didn't know Robin was your daughter. I didn't even know you had a daughter." Jean said in shock. "Let alone with Storm."

"Yeah, she's been living with her cousin Evan." He responded. I turned my eyes to Crystal; I knew she must have been happy. Evan and her kinda had a thing going on back home, but neither one of them fessed up to it. I could tell she was happy.

I turned my attention to Robin and we had a minute or two to catch up from any new events that we hadn't known about the day before. The Professor cleared his throat. "Your parents have enrolled you here for a specific reason….because you all possess wonderful powers." The thought hadn't even dawned on me, this must mean that Robin and Evan must have powers too. He continued. "Robin, like her mother has the power of storm control, and Evan has the power to shoot spikes from his body. Claire and Crystal have very unique powers. Crystal seems to be able to control the space around her creating large abysses and Claire your mother told me that you have the same power as your cousin Rogue. You touch people and are able to take and control that power when you need it, and after that you can touch that person anytime you want. You are also telekinetic, that I believe you have already figured out."

"So can't I touch everyone real quick and get it over with."

"Well actually," he continued. "It doesn't really work like that, see with you advancement of a power if you were to touch a mutant they would probably get knocked out for a day, but a human however could be much longer."

"Great," I said.

"Well your power will come in quite handy when it comes to fighting our enemies."

"Enemies?" Robin interjected.

"Yes, we often have to 'take care' of the Brotherhood of Mutants. But it's nothing to really be worried about. Now with all that being said I want to welcome you all to the institute and never hesitate to talk to your fellow housemates and professors we are here to help you," He said turning his attention to Jean. "Jean, why don't you and Rogue show the children where they will be living? And we'll have another meeting a little later to introduce everyone to our new students."

"Of course, Professor. Follow me everyone. " She got up from her seat by the window and led everyone out. She looked up and saw Kitty coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kitty we're about to start rearranging rooms. And since you know how everything is supposed to go already, wanna help me out?"

"Like no problem Jean." She said in a bubbly voice.

"Ok, " Jean said "So we were thinking Rouge and Claire, Kitty will be moved in with Amara, Me and Crystal, Robin and Tabby, and Evan and Kurt, is that alright?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Jean called everyone's new roommates to help them settle in and. After we found our rooms and got settled in I started wondering. 'Why didn't mom tell us that Logan was driving up here too, that would have made things a lot easier. How will school be, how will the people act can I just openly tell people that I'm a mutant?' Just then Rogue walked back into the room carrying some sheets.

"Hey Rogue, have you told anyone that you're a mutant?"

She laughed. "It's not something we go around broadcasting around here; some people seem to think it's weird"

"Oh so the high school isn't filled with mutants?" I asked.

"Other then us, I don't really know, like I said no one really shouts it from the rooftops."

"And what about the Brotherhood of Mutants? They're grown men?"

She laughed "Hardly, their about our age, but don't be fooled their not as nice as us." Just then there was a knock on the door some

"Come in" Rogue answered. Some guy with shades stuck his head through the door.

"The Professor wants everyone downstairs guys."

"Thanks" we said in unison.

"Well I guess we better make our way down there huh?"

"Yeah I'm jus about done unpacking anyways."

We made our way back down the Professors study, when we got there a whole load of people were making their way down there. I couldn't believe that there were so many people in this house. The Professor waited for everyone to calm down and then began to speak.

"I've called you all here to get acquainted with our new students. This is Claire, Robin, Crystal and Evan. I know you'll all make them feel very comfortable here."

"And you guys better not try anything smart." Logan added in from beside Robin,

"Dad..." she said touching his shoulder.

"Dad!? Logan you have a daughter. Bobby yelled out.

"Yeah, what's it to ya bub?" He dropped it at that.

"Alright" the Professor said. "Make them feel at home." With that he rolled himself over to talk to a big blue hairy guy. Everyone had a whole bunch of questions for us and we did our best to answer them all, the funniest by far had to be everyone's reaction to finding out the Ororo was Robin's mom!


	2. Meeting the Newbies

Hey thanks for being patient with me while I update. I'm more of a write it on paper then type it kind of person and I'm still in process of writing the end so here's a new chapter just for you. Please review and I really hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I own no anime or X-men characters( I wish!)

Means a thought

Chapter 2

Claire's POV

After the conversations began to thin out and people began returning to their daily activities, I took it upon myself to look around. I walked into a room that looked like an entertainment room because it had a TV, a foosball table and a pool table and saw Crystal and Evan talking. I walked right back out figuring I'd explore that room a little later on. Now don't get me wrong I had no problem with Evan but he just always seemed like the know it all/in your business type. The very type of personality I did my best not to associate with. I decided to head back up to my room and collect my thoughts, I walked into what I thought was my room and walked in on Jean and Scott having an in depth conversation or should I say argument about 'Duncan' I guess one of them were craving Dunkin Donuts and the other wasn't.

"Opps, I'm sorry, big house…just trying to find my room."

Jean smiled her ever so 'happy to help' smile and said "Down the hall and too your left."

I thanked her and closed the door. Seems like every ones talking to some guy

I followed her advice and just as I turned left I ran into Robin and Kitty who barely noticed I was there.

"Oh… Claire." Robin stopped herself just before we clonked foreheads. She laughed.

"Hey" Kitty said as she extended her hand. "I know I said it like a million times but it's really nice to meet you." I smiled and took her hand for the third time that day and shook it. "We're actually about to head out, and see some sights and some people, care to join us?"

I thought about it for a second and then realized someone really didn't want me to get to my room. "Sure, I'll go. Thanks."

"Like no problem."

I grabbed my bag and we were out the door. Kitty filled us in on the school we would be going to and the rules that she found useful when it came to being a mutant in a non-mutant dominated school. Robs and I listened intently, this was our unofficial survival guide and we didn't take it for granted. After she finished and a few minutes of silence I decided to ask her the question that was on my mind.

"Hey Kitty…"

"Yeah"

"Um, what about these Brotherhood of Mutants? What are they like?"

She smiled. "They're not all terrible." She laughed. "They just basically don't like to live by the rules."

"Oh…So what about fighting them? I mean I'm not scared but I mean really fighting people"

"We don't rough em' up to bad." She giggled. "Actually my boyfriend is on that team."

"Really?!" Robin and I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm telling you there really not that bad, misunderstood I guess..." She paused. "Wanna go meet them?"

"Yeah!" Robin jumped in.

"Uhh, sure."

"Cool," she looked to me. "Now really don't be afraid. First uncomfortable vibe you get just let me know and we'll like get outta there, kay?"

"Cool" I said more reassured.

We took a couple more right turns and were at a dingy house. It wasn't terrible but of course, it wasn't the best. Bur I steeled my back while we walked up to the front door. Kitty knocked and we waited about two minutes, I was starting to think no one was home but then the door opened. And when it did I was speechless. Standing right in the doorway had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen! He had gelled black hair and not to mention his body was well toned. I looked to Robin, she looked back at me. After what seemed like an eternity of their small talk I gave Kitty a small nudge.

"Opps," Kitty bonked her head. "My manners…Yusuke this is Robin and Claire." She said pointing to me. I was looking him over from the bottom up when I caught his eyes with mine. He smiled and took a bite from the apple that was in his right hand. I looked away to not make myself look stupid.

"So are you like gonna let us in or what?"

"Yeah come on in." He replied, damn his voice was sexy.

I silently prayed to myself that he wasn't Kitty's boyfriend.

"Lance!" he yelled through the house. "Kitty's here!" He walked back into the kitten and grabbed a napkin. "You guys can sit in there if you want." He pointed to what seemed like a family room. Kitty sat on the love seat, Robin took a couch by the doorway and I sat on a couch against a wall by the TV. He came and sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on. I subtly took a deep breath to calm myself, I definitely wasn't ever like this around guys, even cute guys. I mean I could meet em, kiss em, and leave them all in one day. I mean I'm not sleazy with it of course I do have my respect. I turned my attention to Yusuke as he opened his mouth to ask a question.

"So Kitty, you brought friends." He said glancing at me and Robin again. "You never bring friends."

Kitty laughed. "They're new to the institute so I thought I'd show them around."

He laughed harder than her. "And you brought them here, I'm sure Logan will have a hell of a laugh with that one." Robin gave him a glare that he didn't catch. I laughed not exactly sure what he meant. "I'll be right back." He left me, Kitty and Robin to have our own conversation.

Yusuke's POV

I opened the front door and all I could think was Well,well,well. Usually Kitty comes here by herself, I don't know what would make her bring two other girls.

"Hey Yusuke."

"Hey Kitty, what's up?"

"Nothing much we just stopped by for a second."

"Oh okay that's cool, you're going out?" I took a bite outta my apple, which was the last edible thing I could find in this house.

"No just stopping in."

"Oh."

"Opps," Kitty bonked her head. "My manners…Yusuke this is Robin and Claire." She said pointing to a girl with light silver hair and then pointed to a girl with jet black hair. She was gorgeous. I caught my eyes with hers and she looked away. I smiled and took another bite out of my apple.

"So are you like gonna let us in or what?"

"Yeah come on in." I replied.

"Lance! Kitty's here!" I walked into the kitchen to grab a napkin. "You guys can sit in there if you want." I had said which I don't even know why I said it because I barely had more then a small conversation with Kitty. I took the closest seat to Claire I could get without being insane and started up conversation.

"So Kitty, you brought friends." I glanced from Claire to Robin again. "You never bring friends."

Kitty laughed. "They're new to the institute so I thought I'd show them around."

I laughed harder than her. "And you brought them here, I'm sure Logan will have a hell of a laugh with that one." I left it at that. "I'll be right back." I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Pietro, take a look who's here."

"Yeah, Yeah I heard you, Kitty." He said racing around the kitchen. "Isn't there anything to eat around here?"

"Nah, not Kitty her friends."

"Friends? Kitty never brings friends. We'll have to meet later. Like I'd want to meet anymore X geeks." He said walking out of the kitchen. I watched him walk into the family room. "Yo Lance, we got anymore..." He stopped mid sentence

"Hey Pietro, this is Robin and Claire, girls this is Pietro." Lance said trying to cover up his friends' dumb look. "Let me help you with..." Lance stopped probably just realizing Pietro hadn't finished his sentence before. "We'll be right back." I heard one of the girls laughing. I was sitting at the table drinking a soda when they came back into the kitchen.

Pietro laughed. "Yo, did you see who's in there?"

"Kitty?" I said sarcastically.

"Nah, not just Kitty, man, those two new hot chicks in there. And that one with the light hair…"He didn't even need to finish his sentence.

I laughed. "Black hair is more my style."

"I do like dark hair myself." Lance added in. We both stopped and stared at him.

"Dude, you got Kitty."

"Uh yeah that's what I meant."

Pietro side glanced him. "Right"

We talked for a few more minutes before heading back in.

Back in the Family Room

Robin's POV

"Do those guys have any idea how loud they talk?" I asked

"Or that the kitchen is definitely in the next room." Claire said. We laughed.

Kitty folded her hands over her chest. "Lance better watch himself." We laughed again, and this time Kitty joined in. Our attention turned to the doorway as we watched Lance, Yusuke and Pietro pile back in. We all sat in silence for a minute.

"So, you guys are new around here." Pietro asked. I took the time to scope him out. I had only caught a glimpse before but it was just enough to determine that he was someone I would definitely keep my eye on. His sexy sleeked back hair coupled with his laid back attitude and completely toned body practically made me scream in my seat. But I stifled my self to answer his question.

"Uh yeah, we actually just got to the institute today. It's pretty ok, from what I've seen so far."

"Really?" he turned toward me. "You don't think everyone there is too happy?" he smiled. Damn!

"Hey nothing's wrong with being happy Pietro."

"Of course not Kitty, but as you know it's just not my style."

"Oh yeah, I know." She laughed, and turned away to talk to Lance.

"So Robin, I take it you'll be going to Bayville?"

I giggled nervously but did my best to stay in control. I wonder if he could tell. "Bayville what?"

"High School, haven't they told you anything yet?"

"Oh, most likely we didn't really discuss much other then where we'll be rooming and stuff."

"Oh alright."

I searched for a topic to keep the conversation from ending. "So, do you guys have any instructors or professors or anything here?"

He laughed. "Not really, no, nothing like that around here. I mean we have a person whose stops by every so often to 'check' on us." He said emphasizing the word 'check'."

"That's pretty cool, no one to breathe down your neck on the regular."

"Well I'm guessing cuz you guys are new that'll happen but not for too long." He slid over and sat down next to me. "I mean you could always live here to get away from all that."

I laughed "I don't think I'd be able to do that without getting my head ripped off."

"And why's that?"

"My dad would kill me."

"Your dad."

"Oh, well Yusuke seems to know him, Logan."

"LOGAN!" he practically jumped out his skin. I broke into laughter.

"I guess my dad is pretty big and bad around here."

"That guy hates me!"

"Oh really? Why?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Ah, it's nothing too bad." He said turning away. I let him bask in his thoughts for a second. I studied his side profile. Wondering what I was doing. If we're supposed to be fighting these guys then what the hell are we doing here? Why does Kitty's boyfriend live here? How does this work, and most importantly…

I guided back into conversation with a laugh. "Did I scare you?"

He turned back towards me straightening his back. "Of course not"

I took the chance to put my hand on his leg. "Well that's good." I pulled it back thinking maybe I was being too forward, that he would only think of me as a fast girl, but it was just so weird, I felt as if I've known him for sooo long. I heard a jingle coming from across the room, and looked up. It was Claire's cell phone. Her all too familiar mortuary tone which meant it was a message from her sister.

I turned toward her. "Crystal?"

She sighed. "Yeah, wondering where we are."

"Thirsty?" Pietro cut in. "I'll be right back." He sped out of the room and made my hair blow half way across my face. So, super speed huh He came back in with two glasses of water and handed on to me and one to Claire. Aww at least he's sweet. I looked to Claire who had already begun take a drink. I saw that a drop fell from the side of the glass onto Claire's skin and began trailing itself down Claire's arm between her sleeve and glove. Yusuke went to move it. I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Don't-!" Kitty and I yelled

"NO" Claire yelled. But we were just a second too late. He passed out cold on the couch. We all stood there shocked.

Liked it, tell me what I could edit or change around to make the story better for you. It's all about my readers. Please please please review! Thanks a bunch!!

aNimE eVoVlED.


End file.
